


tarantism

by theultimateburrito



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimateburrito/pseuds/theultimateburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tarantism -- the urge to overcome melancholy by dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	tarantism

**Author's Note:**

> written for spellthief on tumblr

Rue always showed up to the studio as early as she was allowed. Gently she set her things against the wall in the shadows, which were not much darker than the dim light still straining to peak over the horizon. Everything was shaded in a variation of gray.

She began her warm-ups, which seemed like a performance all its own even her state of solitude. Rue liked being alone. She had never been one for drawn-out conversation that only served to please another party. The time she spent alone was when she felt the most content.

Her hands worked at a sore muscle, and in doing so her eyes accidentally caught those of her reflection. She maintained the gaze. Lately, she had been thinking. One single thought had encroached slowly on her mind, overtaking her thoughts more and more each day like a parasite.

Rue liked being alone, but she did not like being lonely.

She averted her eyes.

Taking her place at the center of the floor, she took up her first position. In her mind, dark velvet rose and transitioned into blinding light that shone on her solitary form. Things began slowly, her arms swaying and bending in a desperate yet melancholy fashion— as if they themselves were calling out to someone. Though her dancing called for utmost focus, her mind could not help but drift this morning. This was a time when her feelings would melt away, slowly but surely. Dancing like this was the only way for her to distract herself— from everything. However, pirouette after pirouette, she couldn’t shake the feeling of desolation clawing at the inside of her chest. It was raw and tangible and Rue couldn’t make it go away.

Her mind screamed desperately, trying to distract itself. The frustration that clouded her mind shone through in her dance, as each step grew more and more erratic and uncontrolled. Loud, shallow breaths echoed against the mirrored walls. Her eyes were too focused within to see the fear and aggression of her reflection. Sweat poured. Each step drew her further and further in the direction she was trying to escape. Everything was building and building and her frantic, careless steps were suddenly cut short. Her ankles gave and she crumpled to the floor, gasping for air. The spotlight that shone on her in her mind was sharply cut. Everything was dark again. For what felt like an eternity she remained still, her mind all at once clear. Her gaze wouldn’t move. Her heart wasn’t alleviated of the pressure. Nothing had changed. 

Rue shook her head, wiping her face and getting to her feet. After a moment or two, she began to dance again. Alone.


End file.
